When You Love Somebody
by AnotherYaoiShipper
Summary: Frisk will do anything to get Asriel back. But what if she goes to extreme measures and ends up hurting her friends or herself. And what if she ends up falling for him? I suck at summaries, bear with me. This is my first story! OOC Toriel kind of.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

Everything was going smooth. Toriel and Asgore had gotten back together, Alpyhs got over her fear of being rejected, and Papyrus found a new liking other than being in the royal guard. Sans had found a job as a comedian on a talk show and worked with Metatton EX. Undyne became a cook believe it or not and one day vowed to make the best spaghetti you would ever see. Of course Papyrus objected and said that his would be the best. Typical Papyrus. And Frisk. Frisk lived with Toriel and Asgore in a sweet little village close to Mt. Ebbot. She liked playing with the other monsters and adventuring with Napstablook. But as she exited the Ruins, away from Asriel, everyone noticed a change in her. Her normal cheery behavior changed into a sad and depressed nature. She could be found skipping stones and picking at golden flowers near Mt. Ebbot. Her eyes were dark and far of. She never seemed to be paying attention to anything. She would always glance at the mountain, home as you could call it. Every time anybody would ask her if she was okay she would only nod and become more distant. It was as if she missed him. Asriel. And as day passed Frisk became more and more reserved, caught up in her head. It was as if she was scheming something. Like she was trying to get something taken from her back. Or someone. And she wasn't going to give up any time soon.

Frisk's POV:

 _Flashback:_

" _Stop! Just let me win!" Asriel panted, tears pouring down his face. His hands shook as he attacked and I dodged. "Just fight me or go!" Toriel's face flashed in my brain and I shook my head._

" _No." They were the first words I had spoken in a while. Asriel shook trying to stop the tears from coming. "W-we can be a family." His form quivered and he was Flowey then Asriel again. "We can be at peace." He threw another attack and I barely dodged. I refused to fight him._

" _Asriel." I paused as he stopped attacking. "Asriel I love you." His defense dropped. His hands covered his face and his body shook from the tears. The room was quiet and my heart pounded._

" _Why?" He croaked and my head shot up._

" _After all I've done." I shook my head, tears threatening to spill. "After all the pain I've inflicted on everyone." His breathing quickened. "And for what?" He stopped talking and sobbed. I hesitantly took a step towards him. I love him._

" _W-we forgive you." Gathering my courage, I stepped even closer. His back was turned to me. "We love you. I love you." And with that, I enveloped him in a hug._

I shook my head my hands clenched. I was having these flashbacks every day and it was killing my brain. My teeth shook from the cold of the breeze and the tree's swayed. A voice in the back of my mind told me to go back home to the open arms of Goat mom but I stayed planted, Asriel still stuck on my mind. His bloodshot eyes and his weak smile. His dirty white fur and chipped nails. His torn expression. His evil and his good. I didn't notice the time pass by until it was too late and too dark for me to head home. A tear slipped down my face and I felt weak for a moment. "Everything's going to be okay. He's fine. You can't do anything about it." I kept telling myself that over and over. But it _never_ worked. I turned lookig back and glancing at the village. I could see it now. Asriel and I running around laughing and screaming. Coming home to Butterscotch cinnamon pie. Giving Asgore a hard time about everything. Maybe even... sitting under the tree's and listenting to the birds chirp. Cuddling. Maybe even kissing. I shook the thought out of my head. I had only seen him for a few minutes. Known him for a few hurs. Longed for him for a few days. My head was spinning and I moved my feet walking tiny steps to home. What was wrong with me? I can't possibly love him like this when I don't know him. Don't know him. The words repeated in my head. I stomped my foot on the ground. How could I be obssesing over him? I started running, another tear coming down. "I need to find him." I assured myself more like foreced myself to believ he was alright but I couldn't, wouldn't listen. I stopped, catching my breath. I was back at my home, back at the doorstep. Back where I belonged. Home. Turning the doorknob, I queitly tiptoed inside. The house smelled like sail pie and I scrunched uo my nose. I never did understand why Toriel liked it. I didn't notice the small smile on my face untl I came across Alpyhs.

"Frisk!" I snapped my head up my smile disappearing. "Y-you just smiled." She was wearing her lab coat like usual and carrying what looked like her phone. I shook my head fast.

"No!" Hurrying past her gaze I winced as I bumped into a hard solid.

"Frisk! Want to join me for a game for a game of cross word puzzle!" Giving him a signal no I sighed.

"No thanks." He glaned at me worriedly before nodding and asking Alpyhs. I pushed past him and ran into my room, flopping onto my bed. What a day. And another night, thinking about Asriel. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Frisk!" Toriel's voice rang in my ears. Her voice sounded sad too, like something bad had happened. "Wake up my child!" The room smelled like Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie and flowers, no roses. I opened my eyes and rolled over. Toriel was carrying a golden flower in one hand and a picture in another. I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion.

"Good morning." I said absentmindedly, trying to figure out what the picture was. My insides squirmed as I looked at the flower. It reminded me too much of him. Asriel. My face heated at the thought of him. Flowey's image crept into my mind and I shook it away looking up into Toriel's eyes. They were sad and the emotion struck me off guard. "What's wrong?" I asked her, sitting up. She smiled weakly and collected herself.

"Today is the day where we celebrate the day we exited the underground. And…" I had a feeling she was going to say something I wasn't going to like. "And the death of Asriel." Her voice cracked and she squirmed where she was standing. My heart beat fast and I shook my head. "He didn't- "I stopped. Nobody knew about my encounter with Asriel Dreemurr. When I had saved them from him they ha though Flowey had hurt them She didn't know he was still alive, just possessed by Flowey. "Never mind." She glanced at me, her fur ruffled and then smiled.

"Undyne, Sans, Mettaton EX, Papyrus, Alpyhs and all of the monsters are coming here. Asgore- "Her eyes turned loving and her smile widened, "Asgore is preparing a speech." I hid a small smile. That would be fun to watch. "And we are going to Mt. Ebbot for the ceremony." My heart stopped.

"Near the hole where the humans fell?" My voice sounded weird and strangled. "Asriel's down there." My inner voice called to me. I leapt out of bed and opened my closet, picking a striped shirt and throwing it on. Kissing Toriel's cheek, I raced past her. "When will we be going?" She let out a sigh.

"Twelve my child." I nodded hurriedly and ran, yelling good morning to Asgore and running out of the house. I needed a plan.

"Hi." I turned and saw Napstablook nearing me. "Oh wait… you look busy… sorry." I rolled my eyes and waved him over. He hesitantly neared.

"I-I need your help." I stammered. Should I tell him about Asriel? Yes. "It's about- "I lowered my voice and crept closer to him. "Asriel." Blookie gasped as I said his name. "You know the party Mom is having for our escape from the underground?" He nodded, still a little riled up. "Well I plan on saving Asriel there." He showed a confused face and whispered back to me.

"Sorry to tell you this… I didn't mean to be mean but… Asriel's been dead for a long time." I frowned and grimaced as saw Blookie flash an apologetic look to me. "Sorry…" I shook my head.

"You didn't do anything bad Blookie." He gave me a small smile. "But Asriel- he _is_ alive. I battled him. He is Flowey." Blookie looked at e worriedly. "Let me explain."

It took a lot of explaining. I had to explain what the battle looked like, what exactly happened, and how Asriel reacted. But Blookie was a good listener. "So… he's alive. You want to save him." I nodded. "And… you plan on doing that today when we're all at the mountains." I nodded again. "So why do you need my help? Not to be rude… sorry…" I almost laughed. The amount of times he said sorry today was too much.

"It's okay. Anyways I know this is a lot to ask but… will you come with me?" Blookie's eyes widened and I could hear his heartbeat speed up.

"You want _me_ to come with you?" I nodded.

"You're my best friend!" _Other than Asriel._ I kept that part to myself. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but he was my 2nd best friend.

"Are…are you sure?" I sigh.

"Of course Blookie." He nods.

"I'll go with you." But nagging voice in the back from my brain tells me not to go find Asriel. What if he doesn't want anything to do with me? But I don't listen. Instead I start something that shouldn't have been started. And I don't realize that I'll end up going to extreme measures. Too extreme for me to handle.

"Welcome friends!" Asgore's voice was loud and booming and his eyes were cast on Toriel. She gave him a small smile and I saw his eyes twinkle with courage. "We are gathered here today to celebrate our leave from the undergrounds!" My heart skipped a beat as I glanced at the nervous Blookie. "Today we are also celebrating a sad occasion like we do every year." His voice turned ragged and unclear. "The death of my son Asriel." His name sent thrills to my spine. "My son died- died from a human named Chara." My hands turned ice cold. Chara? "She had tricked him into thinking they were best friends before manipulating him brutally." I gasped. I had never heard this side of the story before. I needed more information. "We are here to stand with Asriel. To cherish our time with him." He cleared his throat. "We are here to frown upon Chara and remember the hardships Asriel had faced." Crickets could be heard. Asgore glanced around and a bead of sweat trickled down his face. "But most importantly." He stopped and looked at me. "We are here to thank our hero Frisk for saving us all." 3 seconds of silence passed before the crowd gave a standing ovation. My heart swelled as I looked at all of my friends clapping and hooting. And it was all for me.

"You go Frisk!" The voice. It sounded so familiar. I frowned, looking around to see who had said it but everyone was looking at Asgore now. "Go Frisk!" Again. It sounded like… no. It wasn't Asriel. The hole was too deep and Asriel was a flower now. Soulless. But I would save him. Giving Blookie a signal I slowly inched away from the crowd and ran towards the hole. I saw Blookie looking at me nervously.

"Um... sorry to interrupt but… are you sure about this… sorry…" I took a deep breath and glanced down at the dark hole. Honestly I scared me. The hole was deep and when I fell I had blacked out.

"Yah. I'm ready." He nods and turns to the opening.

"Me too." I wasn't ready. _Stop I'm not ready._ But it was like my lips were frozen and I couldn't speak.

"Alright. Let's go." And with that, with my love for Asriel and my DETERMINATION, I jumped.

 **Author's Note:**

 **This chapter is really bad so I apologize for any mistakes. I am currently studying for 3 tests and I've been really stressed out. Hopefully I leaves you wanting more! Thank you!**


End file.
